


Shopping

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Shopping

“I thought when you said, ‘let’s go to the mall’, we’d be looking at books or kittens, not clothes shopping.”

“Sometimes you need to get outside of your comfort zone,” Buffy said before she left the dressing room.

“I like my comfort zone. That’s why it’s called a comfort zone. Because it’s comfortable,” Willow mumbled, frowning at her reflection.

Willow had the tight v-neck halfway over her head when Buffy called her. She pulled it back on and stepped outside.

Xander stood next to Buffy and let out a low whistle on seeing Willow.

The shirt was definitely a keeper.


End file.
